A, Tus Pies
by AnabelleSnape
Summary: Inspirada en La Mascara de Hierro. (Dicaprio) Recordó, todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa y se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir sufriendo. Podía, volver a mirarse al espejo y a soñar que caminaba de la mano del rey o podía engañar a esa buena mujer y caminar de la mano del rey. Ella, estaría A, Sus Pies y ella a el, le volvía loco. La Historia de la prometida del Rey. :3


_..._

_- PRÒLOGO:_

_-Recordó, todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa y se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir sufriendo. Podía, volver a mirarse al espejo y soñar que caminaba de la mano del rey o podía; engañar a esa buena mujer y caminar de la mano del rey.-_

-Se quedo pensando, por un momento. Tenía miedo, y estaba claro en su expresión. Pero deseaba salir de la pobreza y la única forma de conocer a la persona, a quien más admiraba en el mundo: **Su Majestad, El Rey Louis XIV** _por su carácter, terco, frió y egoísta que era tan similar al suyo _le dijeron que la única forma de lograrlo, era fingir que era noble.-

_- **Vio, que su hija estaba de la mano del rey y que los dos se miraban intensamente a los ojos**... ¿¡Que hacia su hija, de la mano del Rey y que hacia el Rey tomando la mano de su hija!?-_

**_-Recomendación__ Musical: Malice Mizer Gardenia Sub. Español._**

...

**-Capitulo 01:**

Luisa de Enchesté era una joven que vivía en las zonas pobres de Francia.

Le fascinaba, Su Majestad Louis XIV. Se la pasaba, yendo a la biblioteca a leer libros sobre él. Sin embargo y simplemente se la pasaba todo el día, cuando no lo hacía, peinándose sus negros cabellos azabache. Mientras que dejaba a su hermana, hacer todo el trabajo. Su hermana, Rosalie. Su hermana, Rosalie era "_la favorita_" de su madre. Siempre, se la pasaba tosiendo y retorciéndose en su estúpida cama. No tenía idea, de lo que era la vida. Mientras la muchacha, se miraba al espejo y se peinaba soñando con ir a Versailles.

La muchacha odiaba a su hermana y siempre iba al pueblo. Escuchaba los discursos en contra de Su Majestad y veía los carruajes de los nobles pasar. Por su pobre poblado, para ir a la gran ciudad. Un día, una muchacha se bajo corriendo de un carruaje. Mientras, ella pasaba al dado del mismo y ajena a la situación, se devoraba un pan que se había robado. Cuando, vio que de uno de ellos salía corriendo una joven que era muy parecida a ella.

La empecé, a seguir y los guardias que gritaban que alguien le detuviera, me tomaron del brazo. Mientras la muchacha salía corriendo e intento forcejear. Sabia, que nada bueno salía de ser atrapada por los guardias y vi que la mujer me miraba desde el callejón. Desde unos, ojos marrones idénticos a los míos y se inclinaba en una pequeña reverencia como dándole las gracias antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Espera... -grito, pero ya no había nada.-

- ¡Quédate, quieta cariño... -dijo, una Señora bajándose del carruaje.- ¡No seas, impertinente! -le grito, una noble bien arreglada y me contuve.-

Si no me ponía nerviosa, y lograba explicarle que no era su hija entonces las cosas saldrían bien. Pero algo, me hizo cambiar de opiñon.

- ¿¡Qué diablos, te pasa!? ¿¡Porque, no quieres casarte con el rey!? Anoche, no tenías ningún problema con esto. La muerte de tu hermana, no tuvo nada que ver con nosotros... -exclamo.-

Sintió un odio por su madre que no pudo explicar. Vio, que Rosalie se acercaba a ella preocupada y un guardia de seguridad la empujaba.

_Recordó, todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa y se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir sufriendo. Podía, volver a mirarse al espejo y a soñar que caminaba de la mano del rey o podía engañar a esa buena mujer y caminar de la mano del rey_.

Bajo, la mirada...

- ¡Luisa, Luisa! ¿¡Que estas, haciendo!? -grito, y la mujer le empujo a un charco cuando estuvo por tocarle.-

- ¡Pobretona! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES, A TOCAR A MI HIJA!? ¿Quiere, que la lleven ante el rey para que le corten la cabeza? -exclamo.-

- Piedad, madame. Solo, quiero ayudar a mi hermana... -pidió.-

- ¿Muchacha, ella es tu hermana acaso? -se, burlo la mujer.-

Se quedo pensando, por un momento. Tenía miedo, y estaba claro en su expresión. Pero deseaba salir de la pobreza y la única forma de conocer a la persona, a quien más admiraba en el mundo: Su Majestad, El Rey Louis XIV _por su carácter, terco, frio y egoísta que era tan similar al suyo _le dijeron que la única forma de lograrlo, era fingir que era noble.

- Madre, esa mujer intento robarme mi peineta. -explico. y cayo, por la rejilla. -dijo.- No, la conozco y perdona mi impertinencia. Está claro, que quiero casarme con el rey. Pero, estoy nerviosa. Necesitaba tomar, aire fresco ¡Y esa impertinente, intento atacarme... -exclamo.-

Un carruaje, se acerco galopando hacia el carruaje donde se encontraba el de la buena mujer.

- ¡_SU, MAJESTAD EL REY LOUIS XIV DE FRANCIA_! -exclamo, una voz.-

Y todo el pueblo, guardo silencio como tumba. Yo, me quede en silencio y me quede helada. Cuando Su Majestad, en persona bajo del carruaje. Con, su traje de gala. Sus ojos, verdes eran los más fríos que había visto jamás y llevaba sus cabellos castaños claros, atados hacia atrás en una media coleta. Tenía un traje rojo y dorado y una capa larga. Sus facciones rectas eran imperfectas _y su semblante parecía imperturbable_...

- ¿Que está sucediendo, aquí? -pregunto.-

Mi "_madre_" se inclino en una reverencia hacia el rey.

- ¡Su, Majestad... esa impertinente intento robar a vuestra prometida! ¡Por esa razón, por esa razón hemos demorado Su Majestad! -dio, la mujer mirándole directamente a los ojos.- lo siento mucho, Monsieur. -dijo, llorando la señora.-

Y vi que _Su Majestad_ dejaba caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

- Le perdonare. -exclamo.- Suba, al carruaje real _Condesa de Loagne_. -ordeno.-

Y ella, inclinándose en una leve reverencia asintió y el se acerco a su prometida e ignorando a la "_impertinente_" tomo, su mano besándola.

- Lamento, que deba soportar este _contratiempo_, madame. -se, disculpo.- sepa, que pagara caro lo que ha hecho. -exclamo.-

- ¡Pero su majestad... -exclamo, Rosalie.-

- ¡No hable, en ese tono al rey... -exclame, llorando.-

Louis, miro sorprendido a la joven a quien desconocía.

- ¡Le digo, que es mi hermana... -exclamo.-

- ¡Y encima, esta demente! -llore.- ¡Por favor, Su Majestad perdónele la vida! -exclamo.-

Pero estaba en eso cuando la madre de Roslie se acerco a su hija.

_Vio, que su hija estaba de la mano del rey y que los dos se miraban intensamente a los ojos... ¿¡Que hacia su hija, de la mano del Rey y que hacia el Rey tomando la mano de su hija!?_

- Hija, regresa a casa... -dijo, ayudando a levantarse a Rosalie.-

Y la mujer, bajo del carruaje.

- ¡No permitiré, esto Su Majestad! ¡Ella, es mi hija, Louise de Loagne! -le, grito.-

La mujer, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Como si supiera, algo. Ante la mención de dicho, nombre. Entendió, las intenciones de su hija y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Luisa, le miro fríamente y aun tomada de la mano del rey. Le miro, y le sonrió. Asintiendo, como si nada hubiera sucedido y la muchacha gimió ante aquel gesto. Sabiendo, que significaba.

- Lamento, la impertinencia de mi hija Su Majestad. Prometo castigarle, como es debido si le perdona la vida y le deseare siempre felicidad en su matrimonio. La situación en la que nos encontramos, es desesperante y no sabemos cómo salir de ella. Tengo, entendido que mi hija ha tirado por las alcantarillas el prendedor de su prometida. Lo siento, mucho... -dijo, descolgándose un collar que tenía en su cuello.-

Todos, observaron sorprendidos como la mujer se quitaba un relicario de plata que tenia forma de corazón. _Lo único, que le había regalado a su madre su padre antes de morir. Y vieron, como lo colgaba sobre su cuello_.

- Con la esperanza, de que sea feliz para siempre. Entienda, que no podrá regresar. -dijo, lo suficientemente bajo lo segundo como para que ella no lo oyera.-

La Condesa, regreso a su carruaje.

- ¿Se encuentra lista, madame? -pregunto.-

La muchacha, solo fue capaz de asentir e inclinar la cabeza.

_Ahora, sabrá lo que es obedecer a alguien_ -pensó, su madre.-

Rosalie, se había quedado sin habla ante la reacción de su madre y se dedico durante todo ese rato a mirarle envenenadamente.

- Si. -respondió firmemente.- perdóneme, Su Majestad. -pidió.-

Su Majestad, sonrió complacido.

- Entonces, te mostrare el palacio. -exclamo.-

Me sonroje, cuando me rodeo con su mano mi cintura y me aparto de mi madre mientras caminábamos hacia "_mi madre_" e impactada subí al carruaje real.

Donde, se encontraba Su Majestad la reina. Que sonrió a la muchacha, con amabilidad y ella se inclino ante ella en una reverencia.

- Su majestad... es un placer conocerle. -dijo, ella.-

- Por favor, no uses ese tono tan formal conmigo cariño. Desde, ahora seré tu suegra. -exclamo.-

- Como, usted desee... Su... -pero, cayó ante la mirada del Rey.-

_¿Como, se llamaba su majestad?_

_Estaba, atrapada en el reino de la formalidad._

_Genial._

_Su madre, sonrió desde debajo del carruaje._

_- Ahora sabrá, lo que es obedecer a alguien... -sonrió.-_

_- ¿¡Porque, has hecho eso!? -grito enfadada, Rosalie llorando.- ¿Porque, alguien que trabaja duro no tiene nada, mientras que alguien que no hace jamás nada podrá tener todos los privilegios que quiera? -se, quejo Rosalie.-_

_- Porque quiero que mis dos hijas, tengan la oportunidad de ser felices... se, que las dos se lo merecen. -dijo, volviendo a caminar hacia la casa.-_

_Y mientras tanto, yo sonreí de igual manera dentro del carruaje. _

Tenía, mucho que aprender desde ese día.

- De, acuerdo. -dije, simplemente.-

Louis, volvió a sonreír antes de que su expresión se volviera seria otra vez. La joven, converso animadamente sobre su boda con claridad. Le dijo que el vestido que había encargado llegaría por la mañana. Le dijeron que no debía preocuparse de nada. Salvo en estar lista en el momento adecuado ya que el rey odiaba los contratiempos. La muchacha no podía borrarse esa sonrisa de arrogancia de la cara. Y Louis, no podía dejar de pensar que después de la forma en que le defendió en el pueblo era la mujer adecuada para ser su dama de honor. Esa sonrisa, de arrogancia que tan bien acompañaban sus brillantes ojos marrones crueles y fríos...

_Y la muchacha, pensaba que era el día más feliz de su vida._

_Porque, además de haber tenido todo lo que siempre había soñado había puesto por primera vez en ridículo a su hermana._

...

**-N/A:** Lo he subido con estas indicaciones ya que no aparecía** Iron Mask** en las sugerencias. (_Entiendo que es "raro" que alguien escriba un fan fick sobre la mascara de hierro_) pero de todas formas_ me alegra ser la primera_! **ya que era una fan fick que hace mucho tenia ganas de empezar a escribir** y que se me ha ocurrido hoy mientras estaba en apoyo particular de ingles. _¡Cariños, y saludos y espero que sepan perdonar ese pequeño detalle y que de todas formas os guste_! :3

**Anabelle Snape.**

**PD: si lo ponen en las sugerencias, lo corregiré. Si nos e quedara así y lero, lero?**


End file.
